Sonic the Hedgehog (Series)
Sonic the Hedgehog is a main gaming series. Team Sonic 'Sonic the Hedgehog' Sonic is me the famous, fastest, luckiest, spikiest and bluest hedgehog in the world. I keep on running and saving the world from evil Dr. Eggman. He was the main leader/protagonist in the whole Sonic Team. Cockroaches: Joey, Dee Dee and Marky '[[Miles ''Tails Prower]] '''Tails was my sidekick and the yellow flying fox who was a technology genius as well. Cockraoches: Nick 'Knuckles the Echidna ' Knuckles is the great master guardiance in the Angle Island. He ususally stronger than Sonic. Cockroaches:' Randson and Lela' 'Amy Rose' Amy '''was Sonic's girlfriend and also powerful using weapons such as Pinkie Hammer. Cockroaches: '''Marine, Xynox and James 'Cream the Rabbit' Another character who can fly and her first appearance is Sonic Advance 2. 'Big the Cat' The cat who had superpowers and moves from Sonic Adventure '''and Chorles'. 'Shadow the Hedgehog The black hedgehog who was the ultimate life form. His love interest Maria who died in his past and then he was divorsed Cockroaches: '''Tim and Marion 'Rouge the Bat' The treasure hunter who is also an agent and spy. She may also be smart looking for chaos emerald. 'E-123 Omega' The only character who was just a robot and can fly using hover shoes. 'Silver the Hedgehog' The hedgehog who formerly calls Sonic "The Iblis Trigger". He came from the future. Cockroaches: Harry and Lukie 'Blaze the Cat' The princess cat who was also a burning cat came from Sonic Rush. 'Pollia the Cat' The new cat who was usually the clumsy and wearing confortable shoes with dog's power. 'Espio the Camelleon' The great ninja who can still be support of his life on the chaotix from now on. Who knows that he can run up and stand on walls and cilings? 'Charmy Bee' The smallest character who can sting a lot. 'Vector the Crocodile' The character who can help Sonic swim. 'Mighty the Armadillo' The character from SEGA Sonic the Hedgehog in the arcade 1992. 'Ray the Flying Squirrel' The character who now likes blue as well. 'Nights' She has her own games and appear in some Sonic games. 'Sally Acrorn' The girl from SatAm and very powerful by being in love with sometimes Sonic. 'Bunnie Rabbot' The rabbit who has very long legs and run with them from now on. 'Rotor the Walrus' The walrus from SatAm who also being protagonist almost close to Sonic. 'Antoine D' Coolette' The Legacy person who can avoid any allergies. 'Uncle Chuck Hedgehog' Sonic's grandad who also powerful as well as Sonic. 'Minda Mongoose' The mongoose girl who stays with Ash Mongoose and she also got her powers. 'Ash Mongoose' The mongoose who has what it takes along with his sister Minda Mongoose. 'Honey the Cat' The other cat int this series who has sort of her powers from Sonic comics. 'Lupe the Wolf' The wolf who maybe be in SatAm cartoon. 'Manic the Hedgehog' Sonic's brother who still using drum powers. 'Sonia the Hedgehog' Sonic's sister who still using piano powers. 'Alice the Hedgehog' Sonic's twin sister who has cyan hair color but does not like pink, because her color was the same as Sonic. 'Porch the Hedgehog' The hedgehog who wore his clothes an protect anyone from excebutive ways of living. 'Ziggy the Hedgehog' The hedgehog who was even better than Scourge the Hedgehog. 'Fang the Weasel' The character who started in the 1994 game gear and angain in the Sonic Fighters. He can now possibly be teamwork. 'Bean the Dynamite' The bird who can throw bombs to enemies. 'Bark the Polar Bear' The bear and caming from North Pole. 'Tiara Cybowski/Boobowski' The character usign her own weapon and she cam from the cancelled game Sonic Xtreme. 'Marine the Racoon' She lived on an adventure island and always meeting Blaze. 'Chip the Light' From Sonic Unleashed who can now be better than Omachao. 'Tikal the Echidna' The other guardian of the Emeralds. She came from Sonic Adventure in 1998. 'Chris Thorndyke' The guy from Sonic X who was a smart kid who goes to school and study really hard. 'Cosmo the Plant' She was another Tails' girfriend and she was a flower power girl from Sonic X. Villains ''Dr. Eggman '''Dr Eggman' is the main anatagonist from Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis from 1991. He use his evil inventions to destroy Sonic. ''Scourge the Hedgehog '''Scourge '''is Sonic's major rival and he was not super speed. He was actually stealing powers of any characters. He had different color of the same Sonic's jewel. Cockroaches: '''Grumpy, Ginger and Lex' ''Cubic '''Cubic '''is Dr Eggman's good friend and make the truce for destroying the world. Orbit'' '''Orbit '''is the character thas was Cubic's only friends that he can have. Gallery Sonic|The Sonic Series IMG 0237.PNG|Sonic the Hedgehog (Myself) IMG 0238.png|Tails IMG 0239.gif|Knuckles IMG 0162.png|Amy Rose Category:Video Games Category:SEGA Category:Platformer Category:Acceleration Category:Japanese Cartoon Category:Rated G Category:Cartoons Category:Action Adventure Category:1991 series debuts